Cultural references in Freezing
Freezing has many cultural references embedded into its pages and episodes. List of cultural references Incidents and actions Kannazuki Miyabi embarassing Satellizer el Bridget The scene in the introductory arc where Kannazuki Miyabi tries to embarass Satellizer el Bridget by flipping up her skirt and taking photos, or taking down her panties as well, is a common theme in Japanese culture. This is a stereotypical method of bullying of girls by other girls in Japanese highschools. Names of people Charles Bonaparte Charles Bonaparte is a reference to the second Emperor of France, Charles Louis Napoleon Bonaparte aka Napoleon III, the only emperor of the Second Empire. Also, characteristic of some French women having male names, "Charles" being a male name. As she is a Pandora from France, her name is patriotic. Moreover, her short height also pays homage to the first Emperor of France, Napoleon Bonaparte, aka Napoleon I, the only emperor of the First Empire. Sharon Obama Sharon Obama is a reference to the 44th US President, Barack Obama. "Obama" is a surname of the Luo tribe of Kenya in Africa, as well as one for Japan (小浜). The name has also been adopted in mirth, song and for pubs by Ireland, as "O'Bama". The subsidiary references then are for Kenya and Ireland, while the primary is for the USA. Scarlett Oohara Scarlett Oohara (Kanji: スカーレット＝大原 ; Hepburn: Sukāretto Ōhara) is a reference to the character from Gone with the Wind, "Scarlett O'Hara". Marks Spencer Marks Spencer is a reference to the British department store chain Marks & Spencer. Location names Chakra Chakra is the alternate name for India Genetics, the Indian Pandora military academy. "Chakra" is an Indian mystical concept of a sort of wheel-like vortex inherent in the body's lifeforce. It may be a reference to the "stigmata" implanted into the bodies of Pandora. Additionally, it may be a misspelling of "Chakram", a throwing weapon consisting of an annulus with a knife-edge. As a traditional Indian weapon, it may be a reference to the military aspect of the Genetics academy. PANZER PANZER is the alternate name for German Genetics, the Pandora military academy of Germany. "Panzer" is the German term for tank (armoured offensive combat vehicle) or armoured (such as a suit of armour) and the English term for a WWII German tank, or a German tank in general. South/North South/North is the alternate name for Korea Genetics, the Korean Pandora military academy. This references the divide of Korea between North and South, and a dream of a reunified one. It also shows "South" first; either, showing the preeminence of the South over the North; or, showing the traditional Chinese derived directions where South is first, instead of North as is in the Western tradition. Organizations Genetics The Genetics Academies are a mixture of private military academy and national military academy. Like many private military academies, the Genetics ones are high schools. National military academies are typically universities. Like many national military academies, students at Genetics hold reserve commissions and are required to serve when called. Higher school grades/years/classes have higher rank as in military academies, however school life is more akin to standard Japanese high school dramas than actual military academies. Like private military academies, and unlike national military academies, graduates are not required to serve a term of service, but can "retire" at graduation. Like military academies, punishment is frequently meted out by upperclassmen upon lowerclassmen (such as plebes) for disobeying them. Like many national military academies, the seniors (4th years) serve some school terms in the field, such as midshipmen from naval academies or cadet underofficers (ensigns) from army academies. See also * Freezing wiki: Cultural References * Freezing (manga) * Freezing (anime) * Freezing - First Chronicle (manga) Category:Freezing Category:Pop culture